Dance Off In The Park
by misscakerella
Summary: Zander and his friends Nelson and Kevin have always thought girls couldn't dance. Wait till they meet Stevie? Read and review. I'm not good at summaries, so just take a peek inside. They are 12, 13, or 14 in the story. I cant remember. Whatever you think fits best.


**I was watching a few dancers at school, and this idea popped into my head. Leave a review please! They are 13 or 14 in this story.**

(Zander)

I am having a very good time right now. The girls are staring at me like Justin Bieber by the slides, and the boys are just watching me impressed. Let me tell you about myself. My name's Zander Robbins, and I'm 12 years old. Every Friday after school, I hang around at this park and participate in a dance battle with my friends. I like dancing, but I love singing and playing the ukulele (even though my friends don't agree on that). I finish dancing and smirk at my friends.

"You think you could top that?" I ask the group of boys. No one answers.

"Hmm... I guess no one wants to go." I say and as I'm about to go, I see a girl step forward. She didn't look like other girls. She had on a black flannel shirt with red jeans and combat boots with a hat on.

"I'll dance. I'm not very good, but I'll try." she says.

"You? But you are a girl!" I exclaim.

"Yeah. I'm a girl. So what?" she asks. Feisty one isn't she?

"You are a girl that's what! Girls only do ballerina and all that weird stuff." Nelson says.

"Give me a chance." she says. The guys and I talk about it quietly, and we agree.

"Show us what you got. Turn up the music Kevin." I say, and Kevin turns on the boom box. She steps forward and dances.

"Woah." we all say as we watch her. What she was doing was not anything like ballet. She actually impressed me. Me. The best dancer of my friends. She has some very... Complex moves. She finishes.

"Sorry if that sucked." she says. We just stand there starstruck, even though she wasn't famous. You get my point.

"Guys? Did you think she was good?" I ask them. They just stand there with their mouths hanging open.

"Hmm... If you really want our approval, let's see how much you earn." I say impulsively.

"You mean like I have to do this for money?" she asks me very confused. I just nod.

"Fine." she says and takes her hat off. She puts it on the floor.

"Turn up the music." she says. Kevin turns on the boombox, and dances again. After five minutes, people gather around her, and she's getting some money. A lot. The music stops, and she decides to count her money.

"Hmm... Fifty bucks?" she says very amazed.

"WHAT!?" we exclaim. After that, Justin Cole, the richest and snobbiest guy in school, comes along.

"Hello." Justin says smoothly. The girl doesn't fall for it. Finally a girl with common sense.

"Hello? What do you want?" she says obviously creeped out.

"I just wanted to say you looked very pretty during that dance." Justin says.

"Okay then?" she says and starts to go. Justin grabs her by the arm.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" he says. What?

"Um... No." she says trying to go.

"What? Why? I'm handsome, rich, and popular!" he says. She just looks at him.

"Excuse me for a second." she says and goes over to a little boy nearby.

"Can I borrow this?" she asks the little boy eyeing his water gun.

"Sure." he says and she takes the water gun. She goes back to Justin and squirts him.

"What the heck? This is silk!" he whines. She just smirks and sprays him again. She returns the gun over to the boy.

"Thank you." I hear her say. The boy just smiles, and squirts Justin too. The guys and I started laughing like crazy.

"You'll pay for this!" Justin says and goes over to his mom. Probably to cry in her arms. The girl just gets her hat from the ground.

"See you guys." she says.

"Wait!" I say. Why dd I just do that? I don't know.

"What?" she asks.

"Umm... Do you want to be friends?" I ask.

"Finally a normal greeting." she says. Okay. She doesn't think I'm creepy. Good start.

"Hi. I'm Zander, and these are my friends Nelson and Kevin." I say offer my hand to her.

"Baskara. Stevie Baskara." she says taking my hand and shakes it. She just sits on one of the benches near us.

"So are you new around here?" I ask her sitting next to her.

"Yeah. So far, I kind of like it here." she says and smiles

"Isn't Stevie a boy's name?" Nelson says. I forgot he was still here.

"Shut up Nelson." I say quietly. Stevie just laughs a little. Uh oh. The Perfs are here.

"Hello Zander. You busy Saturday night?" Kacey says coming up to me with her posse. Stevie just tries to go away. I didn't want her to go. I impulsively pull her onto my lap.

"What are you doing?" Kacey says.

"Go with it." I whisper to Stevie. She just nods and relaxes in my arms.

"Didn't you know I had a girlfriend?" I say to Kacey. Stevie tenses up in my arms.

"What? Why her?" Kacey whines. Oh no. Someone bring an umbrella. Stevie decides to speak up.

"Because we are friends?" Stevie says. She was not a great actress, but since Kacey was a perf, she fell for it anyways.

"This is not over!" Kacey says and waltzes off. Once she is out of sight, Stevie tries to get out of my grasp.

"Can you let me go please?" she asks politely.

"I thought you liked it this way." I tease her. She playfully punches me, and I let her go.

"I got to go. Got to play tackle charades with my brothers." she says and walks away.

"Ooohhhh..." I hear voices say. Oh no. I forgot Nelson and Kevin were watching.

"What?" I say trying to act casual. It doesn't work. I guess Stevie wasn't the only one who was terrible at acting.

"You like her don't you?" they say. So much for being tough.

"What? Eww! No I don't!" I say blushing. I try to hide it.

"You are lying, aren't you Zander?" they say.

"Shut up." I say and continue to dance and act like she was never there. Hard to do when she was in my head for the whole day.


End file.
